1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to identifying defective pixels in a flat panel display and adjusting the inputs for those pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flat panel displays typically suffer from pixels that are defective, either failing completely, e.g., displaying black or white, or having one or more color components (red, green, or blue) that fail. Because the failures are typically the result of manufacturing defects, they are permanent and cause visual artifacts in any image displayed on the defective flat panel display.
Accordingly, there is a desire to control the display of defective pixels for flat panel displays to improve the quality an image displayed on each defective flat panel display.